narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Namiko Yookori
Namiko Yookori (箏華 奈美子, Yookori Namiko) is a member of Team Hiroto, otherwise known as (here), along with Kengo and Yori. She's known to be the medical-nin of the group, or much more commonly... the girl. Background Namiko was the second born to two loving parents, the first child being her older brother, Suto. Her father, a loyal jōnin, and her mother, a kind and gentle housewife. She was raised very close to her father and would often see him off as he left for his missions. She'd eagerly wait for his return. Often, Namiko would take his spare weapons that'd he would leave behind at their house and go out to throw them at the trees in the unused parts of training grounds while she waited. She became very good at doing so without her mother's knowledge. She'd often count the hours her father took to get back from missions, enough times to know when to come back home without being caught for sneaking out. It was on a cold day when her father didn't come back on time. She had already headed towards her home, but concerned, Namiko left to explore around town, with a small kunai she had just in case, while she waited. Wandering around the village, she had noticed a few jōnin headed towards one place. The majority were hushed, possibly ordered to keep quiet, as they headed towards the area, but one, in a rush had answered an elder's question of, "What's going on?" with, "The kid!!" Like the little 9 year old she was, Namiko had grown curious to see what was going on. As she grew closer, a giant rock-like structure with pinkish-red chakra emitting from it shot towards the sky. Sirens followed, as did more jōnin toward the site. Namiko, in an attempt to help, began to run towards it, bearing her kunai beside her. Another jōnin, who Namiko knew to be her father, had stopped and urged Namiko not to come any closer. She had only wanted to have a look at who was causing all the commotion. As if on cue, a bloodcurdling screech came from where the crystals grew, and then silence. Namiko grew worried. The small group of jōnin, all appearing to be stressed and tired, came back from the site. A man at front was holding a boy who Namiko had seen before. The boy had been in the same class, even in the same groups for sparring. They'd never fought, or less, spoke. He had never seemed to be the loud-type or had never caused more than a small argument. Still, all the jōnin who we're returning from the scene seemed wounded. All of them. Namiko watched helplessly as they passed. A certain one caught her eye though; he was clutching some area around his stomach, blood visible on his sleeves and especially around the wound. He owned such defeated face, despite the fact that the "trouble" had been resolved. With a closer look Namiko realized who the jōnin was; her own father. Anger arose in her tiny being, she wanted to hurt something or someone or even herself. She grew angry at herself for not trying to do something, but even more so with the kid who did such a thing! Personality Namiko is very strong willed. She's known to own an idea or thought, or simply anything and stick with it, be it right or wrong. She is hardly ever persuaded by others. Namiko can come off as rude or disrespectful to others, especially those who have made a bad impression upon her. In truth, she's only ever cheery to those who she'd like to be so with. Whenever she is "cheery", she's seen as a pain to put up with, often coming off as an air-head, or even a simpleton due to her oddity of sticking with something, even if it's proven false(as mentioned before). She can think of many goals, but doesn't usually finish them all. This often leads to her seeing herself a failure at times. Namiko tends to shy away from any attention she or her teammates cause, yet when she develops a strong passion over something she would take centre stage to prove she's skilled in that criteria. The stubbornness she displays can often cause them more harm than good, and at times she simply needs to admit she is wrong, yet she wouldn't dare. On the more casual side, Namiko also tends to become annoyed very easily. She's known not to face people who bother her, but instead walk off and leave them to think what they will. Because of this, she's developed a bad reputation to those around her. She appears to be oblivious of this, often being shown with a grin to said people. Appearance Namiko has light skin, stands at 147cm(4'9"), has blonde hair that ends at her shoulder blades with two black clips pulling a strand away from her face and bright lime-green round eyes. Namiko's attire consists of a black, sleeveless zip-up jacket with a grey hoodie and a white outlining the pockets in front. She has a fishnet tank top underneath, visible under the cut off sleeves and neckline, as well as long fishnet shorts that end a bit above her knee and her light grey skirt with two dark grey pockets visible on the sides. She wears her forehead protecter around her neck, loosely. Fishnet arm guards can be found on her elbows, with black strips securing the stay. She has wrappings around her left thigh, supporting her kunai holster. When on missions she'll usually have black fingerless gloves with metal plates. She wears long black boots just below her knee to her with the same padding as a standard shinobi sandal, with grey toes and a darker grey lining. As she grows older, her outfit will change, but that's for some other time. Abilities Namiko is a relatively decent ninja, surpassing standards when it comes down to it, especially in her kenjutsu skills. She takes a certain degree of pride in these skills. Namiko, as an academy student, was often overlooked as any sort of competition during sparring. Because of this, she usually wasn't one to watch or be of any concern, fighting-wise. Often because of the thought that no one was watching her started to form in her head, she began to slack off in all she did at school; be it missing the targets, letting her opponent beat her, or even fall victim to genjutsu. However, outside of school and in the training grounds she often wandered off to, she was nearly a completely different person. Her targets she had hanging from the most wind-disrupted places were all torn up in the middle & only the middle. Around her in the clearing, specifically on the trees, were cuts of a blade. They had all seem quick and even neat, no chips straying from the line where the blade struck. This was the work of her katana, entrusted to her by her father. Kenjutsu As mentioned before, Namiko is shown to be highly proficient with her katana, it being one of her preferred ways of fighting. Her way with a sword is often very neat & quick, specializing in Iaidō. 'Ninjutsu' Namiko is relatively poor in successfully transacting any sort of jutsu, which is why she usually relies on her kenjutsu skills. She is, however, focusing on changing this as she's usually seen conducting her chakra through her sword. Often, she's working on managing five Shadow Clones, in which as of now she can only maintain two, but only barely. As of now, she mainly relies on her kenjutsu in a battle. 'Medical Ninjutsu' Relationships Trivia *Namiko's name(奈美子) translates to wave child. Category:LUV's Characters Category:Kengo Category:Team Hiroto